


Are You Good?

by talefeathers



Series: The "Are You Good?" Drabble Duology [1]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-12-29 16:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12088947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talefeathers/pseuds/talefeathers
Summary: Magnus has been weird ever since they got back from Refuge.  Taako doesn't care, but he checks up on him anyway.





	Are You Good?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [provocation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/provocation/gifts).



> Prompt: Taako and Magnus + "You're my friend, of course I fucking care."

Magnus had been weirdly distant ever since their mission in Refuge, and Taako absolutely did not care.

And really, why should he? Magnus was a tough guy. He could take care of himself. He was probably just a little out of it after all those time loops – hell, Taako was. Taako didn’t care that Magnus wasn’t inviting him in on elaborate pranks at stupid hours of the night or showing him new “tricks” he’d taught his goldfish. Taako had his own shit to worry about: namely, where to have a date with death now that he had, by some miracle, managed to ask a literal grim reaper out.

Still, though. It was weird.

He sighed, opening his eyes and staring at the dark ceiling above his head.

It wasn’t as if he was getting anything accomplished right now, beauty sleep or otherwise.

He pulled himself up out of bed and dragged his feet down the hallway to Magnus’s door. He dropped his head against it so that it produced a loud thud.

“You awake in there, fella?” he asked.

There was a hovering moment in which there was no answer, and relief sank through Taako’s veins. At least he could say he tried, he thought, turning to make his way back to his room.

Before he could leave, however, light flooded the hallway as Magnus pulled his door wide.

“Taako?”

“Yeah. You know, from TV?” Taako replied lazily, switching on a wry grin before turning to face his companion. “Anyway, listen, not to pry, but are you like. Okay? Like, are you good?”

Magnus, admittedly, didn’t look good. He looked pale, even despite the tan he’d acquired in Refuge, and his eyes were dark-circled and weary. He blinked at Taako’s question, though, and his brows furrowed together.

“What?” he asked.

“Like, physically? Emotionally? Spiritually? Like, where you at, homie?”

Taako could feel his face warming up as his pride languished within him, but he maintained a carefully cultivated look of heavy-lidded disinterest.

Magnus stared at him for a moment longer, in a way that made him look like he might pinch himself.

“I – I mean,” he said finally, seeming to find his way back to the present. “Well, I’m just pretty tired. You know, from everything. And there was, like, that stuff with the chalice. I dunno, that was pretty tough for me.”

Magnus shrugged. There was more there – Taako could see the embers of it behind his eyes. Rather than get into whatever it was, however, Magnus offered a brittle grin.

“Sorry, I just. I guess I didn’t think you’d notice,” he said. “You usually seem like you don’t really care about this stuff.”

That was, of course, because Taako didn’t care about this stuff, but for some reason hearing it from Magnus stung.

“Of course I fucking care,” Taako blurted, shoulders jumping toward his ears defensively. He glared stubbornly down at Magnus’s feet, but he made himself exhale before continuing. “I mean. You’re my friend.”

Magnus didn’t say anything for a long moment, and Taako’s ears had begun to heat up as well as his face. Then, in a single movement, Magnus scooped him up into a hug.

“Thanks, Taako,” Magnus said.

“Yeah, yeah. Don’t get used to it,” Taako muttered.

Magnus laughed and gave Taako an extra little squeeze before releasing him.

“So, like. Is that it?” Taako asked. “Are we done? I have to confess that I don’t know how these things usually resolve, but I’d really like to get back to bed now if that could be arranged.”

“Yeah, you should probably get some sleep before you get any gushier,” Magnus teased. “I do feel a little better, though, so I’d say you’re well within your rights.”

“Great,” Taako yawned. “Well. Good talk, Magnus. Speak of this to anyone and they’ll never find your body.”

“You got it, buddy,” Magnus grinned. “Good night.”

Taako, for just an instant, grinned back.

“Good night.”


End file.
